Technical Field
The invention relates to a device array substrate and a method for inspecting the same, and particularly relates to an active device array substrate adapted to a display panel and a method for inspecting the same.
Related Art
Liquid crystal display panel is mainly composed of an active device array substrate, a color filter array substrate and a liquid crystal layer, where the active device array substrate includes a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels arranged in an array, and the pixels are respectively connected to the corresponding signal lines. Generally, in order to avoid increasing a manufacturing cost, the industry trends to first inspect an accurate position where a common line and the signal line are shorted after a thin-film transistor array is fabricated, and then repairs the defect. Moreover, when the panel is designed, a technique of directly fabricating a gate driving circuit on the active device array substrate to replace an external driving chip is referred to as a gate on array (GOA) technique. However, when a short position of the GOA-type active device array substrate is inspected, it often has problems of a low detection rate and inapparent image. Particularly, taking an infrared heating location detection as an example, the problem of inapparent image or even no image is often encountered. Moreover, since a test signal has to flow through a driving circuit around a display area before entering the display area, if intensity of the test signal is increased, the driving circuit probably withstands an excessive voltage or current to cause a damage.